custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tazerok
Tazerok is a Zeverek bounty hunter hired by Makuta Navlax to capture the Toa Xharios. Biography Past Not much is known about Tazerok's past. It is a thing he keeps to himself, and he will utterly refuse if you ask, although he has hinted his past was a dark one. Hired by Teridax Navlax recruited him because of his skills and cunning intelligence, traits of his that reminded Navlax of herself. He was among the other two bounty hunters hired by Teridax that witnessed the death of Makuta Vernu at the hands of Navlax and Teridax, who then dispatched the three to go find the Toa Xharios and bring them back alive. Finding the Toa Upon seeing the Toa in a small forest, Tazerok hid in cover, waiting for the right time to strike, but he accidently stepped on a small stick. Feeling there was no point now, he leaped out and introduced himself to the Toa, who had no clue who he was at all. He shrugged this off and prepared to attack, but seeing as most of the Toa had swords, he chose Cylan, the only one with a gun, to fight. He struck a deal, saying that if Cylan lost, she would come with him and her gun would belong to him. Cylan responded that if she won, Tazerok would come with the Toa. Tazerok agreed with these terms and prepared himself for battle. Battle with Cylan Tazerok and Cylan dueled for an amount of time before Tazerok suddenly ran out of bullets. Cylan, seeing her chance, shot him with a burst of electricity, causing him to go down. Cylan let her guard down momentarily, which provided Tazerol with the perfect opportunity to nail her in the back, knocking her unconscious, thus making him the winner of the duel. He then took her gun and her body and set off towards Arsenal Laboratories. Battle with the Toa Xharios and Hagah When the Toa Xharios arrived looking for Cylan, alongside the Toa Hagah, Tazerok was sent into action by Navlax, and he went to corner the Toa. As the Toa entered defensive positions, Tazerok managed to shoot Ferrum twice; the first one blocked, the second one entering him and killing him. After Ferrum's death, Neia walked up to him and kicked him in the stomach, then punched him in his skull. He fell to the ground, going unconscious. It is unknown if he escaped the detonation of Arsenal Laboratories or not, but he is presumed dead. Appearance Being a Zeverek, he has the distinctive pale, skull-like face and the two-toed clawed feet, as well as the venomous tail, his which has two pincers on it. He is of medium height and he wields a very large gun that he is very fond of. His gun can turn into an automatic machine gun. He is known to be intelligent, cunning and very wicked, as he has said he enjoys the feeling of blasting a being's guts out with his gun. He has spikes on his lower arms that can also be used as weapons in case his gun fails him. Appearances *The Stories of Xhio: Book 2: Darkness Approaches *The Stories of Xhio: Book 3: Darkness Falls Trivia *Tazerok was named by ChineseLegolas. *Tazerok is the first Zeverek Maccy has built for his storyline, as well as his first Zeverek as a whole. *Tazerok is considered by Maccy to be one of the coolest MOCs he's ever designed for his storyline, even though his design is very simple. Category:Bounty Hunters